


It's always been you

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Michael was the one that left all those years ago instead of Liz and now he was coming back home and ready to reform his connections with those important to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a little out of character I'm not sure really just write whatever comes into my head to write good or bad so here's this one now, enjoy.

Michael felt weird coming back to Roswell after so long. He hasn't been completely against the idea just never really had a reason between his time in college and then his work life he barely had time for much but it had been 10 years now and Roswell seemed like the place to be. He had just been approved to transfer to the lab in the hospital there and Max was about to get married to Liz in a month and he wanted to be there for that anyways good memories and bad this was his home and it was time to really embrace it. He pulled up outside the crash down diner figured that's the first place he check for everyone, he hadn't told anyone he was coming figured a surprise would be better as soon as he walked in he heard a scream and was being tackled by Isobel.

"Michael you're here!"

Michael caught himself before falling back and laughed Liz came out from the back and wrapped her arms around him too. He looked around but didn't see anyone else coming to get him.

"Where's max at?"

"He should be here soon. We have to do cake tasting today."

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" You are a month away from your wedding day and you haven't picked a cake yet? 

Liz shook her head and laughed a little.

"I know sounds crazy. I've been working here and at the hospital and Max's deputy work keeps him busy. If we have to we can always push the date back a little anyways."

Michael nodded and looked between Liz and Isobel debating on whether to give them the news first or wait but he could always let Max know later. 

"So I'm not just here for the wedding.. turns out you're gonna have a new lab partner soon."

Isobel covered her mouth in shock and Liz grinned along with Michael. Isobel grabbed his arm.

"So you're back? For good?"

Michael nodded and they both tackled him almost sending him back but someone caught him and he looked back to see Max smiling at him.

"That's great news Michael."

Liz hugged Max and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're early."

"Well cakes are important, sooner we pick one the better. Well see you later Michael."

Michael waved goodbye to them and turned back Isobel who suddenly had an unreadable expression though her eyes still had a smile to them.

"You been to the wild pony yet?"

"Nah it was a little too early even for me when I got back came straight here."

Isobel grabbed his arm and started pulling him to his truck without saying anything else just hugged him and left. He guessed his next stop was the bar then.

He got to the wild pony and noticed things haven't changed at all really which he found really refreshing he sat at the bar and smiled as Maria walked over.

"Michael Guerin as I live and breathe. Never thought we'd see our genius around here again." 

"Well better be prepared, you're gonna be seeing me a lot more often now." 

Before Maria could reply to that something behind Michael caught her attention and he turned to look at another bar worker that had just dropped off drinks at a table and was on his way back. He walked around behind the bar and leaned against it in front of Michael staring at him.

"Alex."

"Guerin."

Maria looked between the two of them a few times then mumbled something about needing to go to the back room and left. Michael and Alex stared at each other a few more minutes before speaking.

" So working at the bar huh?"

Alex gave a short nod.

"After Maria's mom passed she was in a real bad place. I was just going to help out for a short while till she got back on her feet but turns out I really enjoy it here so I decided to keep doing it."

Michael nodded at that and took another sip of his drink. He hadn't kept in touch with Alex when he left, he had always meant to reach out but it never felt like the right time so never did. Seeing him in person again after so long felt both awkward and relieving at the same time.

"So what brings you back after so long? I'm guessing the wedding."

Michael looked back at Alex and took in how much he'd changed over the years. He was more handsome. No nose ring though earrings were still on him. He seemed to carry himself differently though Michael couldn't put his finger on how much the difference was yet. He shook his head and Alex looked at him with a silent question.

"No I mean yes I am here for the wedding but.."

He took a breath before continuing. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous about just saying he moved back but he did.

"I'm actually back for good. Got a job at the hospital. So yeah. I'm here to stay now."

There was a soft gasp and Michael looked over to see Maria had come back from the back and was looking between Michael and Alex again with a shocked look on her face now. Alex was unreadable and he gathered more drinks and went to take them to other customers and Maria walked over and leaned towards him whispering.

"Are you really staying now?"

Michael nodded and Maria looked like she might cry for some reason. She looked back toward Alex again before whispering again 

" Come back tonight when we close. Don't ask why just do it okay?"

Michael wasn't about to argue this clearly was something important so he nodded paid for his drinks and left. He'd come back later like ge was asked and he had a feeling he'd be talking to Alex plenty more now that he was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael had ended up napping some in his truck until it was time to go back in the bar, he could have gone home to unpack more or reached out to Max and Isobel to do something but he couldn't really focus on anything else anyways so he be headed back inside only to have Maria pushed him back out with a slightly wild look in her eyes as she pulled Michael a little ways from the bar. 

"What the hell is going on DeLuca? you told me to be here at closing."

Maria turned stopped walking and turned to him looking at his face as though she was desperately searching for something. Eventually she looked away with a sigh before looking back with a less readable expression. 

" I need you to have a talk with Alex. A real serious talk. He has been a wreck since the day you left and he's been acting weird since he found out you've moved back."

Michael felt a little guilty at that. He hadn't meant to hurt Alex when he left, not really. He knew Maria was right and he really should try to work through things with Alex so he gave a short nod and made his way back into the bar to see Alex just getting ready to leave. Alex's eyes widened slightly when he saw Michael.

"Guerin... what are you doing here this late?"

"I was kind of hoping we could go for a walk or something, talk a bit maybe."

An odd look passed over Alex's face but he changed it before Michael could figure out what it meant. He fiddled with his car keys a couple times before placing then back inside his pocket and nodding. They ended up deciding to just walk around the parking lot some. It might of looked odd to anyone that happened to see them doing it but it worked for them. Michael had asked Alex to talk with him but now he didn't know where to even start the conversation eventually they decided to go back inside Alex unlocked the bar and poured them each some drinks, they drank a while in silence and Michael was starting to think they weren't actually going to talk but then Alex let out a shaky sounding breath.

"I missed you."

It had been said so quietly Michael almost hadn't heard it. He had hoped they could start off a little lighter but maybe it was better to get to the point but Alex continued before he could respond.

"You didn't even say goodbye. I had to find out from Max. No calls, no letters, you wrote me out of your life and I have been stuck here for ten years never knowing what I did to deserve that."

Michael felt a little torn on how to answer. He knew no matter what he said at this point probably wasn't going to help things much so he downed the rest of drink and turned a little towards Alex.

"I didn't want to see you before I left because I knew if I did I wouldn't of been able to go. It killed me too and I should of handled it differently, maybe I could've explained things in a letter, but every time I went to write one I never knew what to say. Then it had been so long that it just never felt right."

Alex looked at him looking slightly stunned then just looked hurt.

"So, you thought it was better to hurt me actually no not to hurt me but to absolutely fucking destroy me than to see me one last time? I would never of asked you to stay behind Guerin. Everyone knew you were destined for greatness with a brain like yours. All I wanted was to know someday you'd come back for me. But you never even said goodbye."

"I'm here now though Alex."

Micheal reached for Alex's hand but he pulled it away shaking his head. 

"It's not enough. You came back for yourself not for me, nothing was for me and even if it was it is way too late for that now."

Micheal looked down at his empty glass. He didn't know what he'd been expecting but with what Maria had said to him he hadn't been prepared for all this. Alex stood and started walking towards the exit.

"We're closed Guerin. Go home."

Michael followed Alex out and walked towards his truck when he stopped and turned back to Alex. He stopped right in front of him so close their chests nearly touched. Alex gave a look but before he could start to say anything Michael grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Alex gasped in shock and Michael took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. It hadn't been a long lasting kiss but the affect it seemed to have on both of them spoke volumes. Alex opened his mouth but Michael raised his hand to stop him from saying anything first.

" I am sorry I hurt you Alex. I've regretted how I did things between us for so long and I am so done with regret. I'm home now and I know it may not seem like that's enough to make up for anything at this point, but I'm here and I'm trying. I have to go home get some rest and then unpack my things. If you decide you can forgive me then feel free to stop by. I'll leave my door unlocked for you." 

Michael walked to his truck got in and drove away leaving a completely shocked and confused Alex staring after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael had woke up the next day with a small sigh. He didn't blame Alex for not coming by last night and Michael hadn't expected Alex to just welcome him back with open arms after so long but he had tried to reach out to him last night and had hoped it had helped start to heal things even if just a little but he would just keep trying until things were better between them again. Michael had almost finished unpacking the last of his things when he felt a hand touch his arm and he jumped a and turned in surprise to see Alex.

"Hey I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. You said you'd leave the door unlocked."

Michael just stared in shock. He could hardly believe Alex was really here. Alex looked around the house quickly then looked back at Michael with a slightly guilty look.

"I guess I'm too late to help you get settled in then."

Michael shook his head bringing himself out of the shock.

"No it's fine. I didn't think you were coming at all."

"I wasn't. But I went home and barely got any sleep because you were right. You handled things really poorly before. But you're back now and you're trying and it wouldn't be fair for me not to give you another chance. I'm not saying we could pick up where we were before you left but maybe... Maybe just I don't know.. Be friends I guess? It's been ten years Guerin, we should get to know each other again."

"Okay."

Alex widened his eyes a little in surprise.

"Okay? Just like that?"

Micheal nodded and smiled.

"It's been ten years. Let's take it slow and get to know each other again."

Alex grinned and pulled Michael in for a quick hug.

"There's a drive-in movie tonight. Kind of a new tradition type thing around here. Do you want to go? As friends?"

"I'd love to. Meet you there?"

Alex nodded have one last smile before leaving. This had all gone better than Michael had expected and he was excited to be able to really start building relationships with everyone again especially Alex. He finished his last couple things and went out to the Crashdown for breakfast. He walked in to see Liz and Max could talking in hushed tones until they noticed him and both smiled. "Michael hey we're so glad you're here maybe you can help out with something." Liz walked over to him with two slices if cake.

"Ok so it's down to a rich red velvet or a simple but elegant vanilla."

Michael took a bite of each and closed his eyes letting the flavors dance on tounge before looking at Liz and Max.

"Why not just have both?"

Liz turned to Max with an I told you so look and Max just shrugged.

"Yeah ok fine both then."

Liz turned back to Michael with a smile he couldn't help but return. He was glad to be back home around his friends and really they were his family too. He went and sat next to Max who turned to him with a serious look.

"So. I've been thinking it over and I still need a best man for the wedding. If you think you're up to the task that is."

Michael's jaw dropped and he nodded quickly in response. He felt so touched that Max would all him to be the best man he almost felt like tearing up but he managed to stay dry eyed for now at least.

"So are you guys going to the move tonight?"

They both nodded.

"Great so I'll see you there too. Alex told me about it I'm supposed to meet him there too."

Liz gasps and clapped her hands together and Micheal laughed a little and shook his head.

"Just as friends. I really hurt him when I left I'm lucky he's giving me any kind of second chance at all really."

Liz nodded but there was still strange glint in her eyes like she knew something but wasn't saying it. Michael chose to ignore it for now though he still had to order something, eat, then try to kill some time until the movie.

Killing time before the movie translated to working in the lab until just before the movie started. He tried to get there sooner but he still wasn'tt that late. The movie had ended up being Titanic and afterwords Alex took joy in trekking everyone how Michael had cried at the end. Michael and Alex hugged goodbye and Michael could of sworn he saw Alex try to lean in further but then they stepped back and Michael went home to try to get some rest.Michael had just started to drift off to sleep when he thought he heard his door opening and turned on the table lamp to see Alex walking in. He sat up and raised his eyebrows and Alex looked at the floor and cleared his throat before looking back at Michael.

"You said you were leaving the door unlocked for me...I know it's late but I was hoping we could talk more." 

Micheal threw on some clothes and led Alex outside and sat next to him. Alex looked a little embarrassed as he turned to Michael. 

"Sorry again for stopping by so late." 

Michael just shook his head and looked at Alex waiting for him to say more.

"So, I enjoyed seeing you at the movie tonight." 

Michael went to respond but before he could Alex had placed both his hands on the sides of Michael's face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and so familiar it made Micheal dizzy. Micheal ended the kiss first and pulled back a little too look at Alex. 

"What about taking things slow for now?"

Alex just shrugged with a small smile. 

"I had fun tonight. And life is short Guerin. If you want a real chance with me I'm willing to give it a try."

Micheal grinned and pulled Alex in for another kiss. They sat outside most of the night talking and stealing kisses neither getting much sleep that night opting for spending more time together. Micheal only had a couple of hours to sleep after Alex left but he's manage. Missing out on extra sleep had been completely worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael and Alex gave each other the best they had after they agreed to be together officially everyone accepted and congratulated them and they were happy. It had been a couple months and everything was good. Max and Liz had ended up having to push the wedding back a little further than they'd planned but the day had finally come. Micheal had to be there a little early to help make things were all set and run his speech by Isobel one last time.

"Seriously Michael you're acting so nervous if I didn't know Max and Liz were getting married I'd assume you were. 

Micheal laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a big day. Just want to make sure everything goes perfect for them."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind him and pull him into a hug and turned to see Alex and hug him back. Isobel gave him a smile and a thankful look as Alex motioned her to get back to checking on everything.

"You're doing great Micheal but I think Isobel had things under control for now why don't you take a break and relax some."

Micheal glanced around briefly before giving a short nod in response and went outside with Alex. They sat down together and Micheal took in a deep breath trying to relax. It wasn't even his wedding and he was stressing over everything still. Alex took Michael's hand and laced their fingers together giving Michael's hand a quick squeeze.

" I know you want everything to go great today. But no matter what Max and Liz are going to be so happy and this is a day to enjoy and celebrate not let every little detail cause a panic attack."

Micheal laughed at that and ran his free hand through his hair. He leaned in and gave Alex a quick kiss before resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you."

Alex smiled and leaned in for another kiss when they heard someone clear their they turned to see Isobel grinning at them.

"Sorry guys but we're ready to start now."

They got up and went inside Micheal placed a kiss on Alex's cheek then took his place as best man. Liz was walked down the aisle by her father and stopped to take her place in front of Max she had a ruffled fairy tale dress with swirls of pale pink mixed with the white. She looked stunning. After they exchanged they vowels and kissed everyone cheered and cried and they headed outside for the reception. Micheal have his speech it had been short and once everyone one was cheering and crying again he let of a sigh of relief everything went as planned as sat next to Alex.

"You did great Guerin. Max couldn't if picked a better best man."

Micheal grinned at that then buy his lip and rubbed the back of his next looking nervous.

"Look it's been a few months and like you said before life is short so.. Would you wanna live together?"

Alex's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly before he let out a surprised laugh.

"You beat me to it. I was going to ask you the same thing after we left here. I'd love to live together that'd be great."

Everyone started dancing and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the night and Alex grinned over at Michael who smiled back both excited for a new step in there life together.


End file.
